Our perfect little world
by teaandcookies1000
Summary: "Anything you want me to give to you?" she asked him after some minutes. He kissed her hair and answered "No my dear, not really, I'm happy with just you, but a kiss wouldn't be bad." She smiled and turned around "Wouldn't it be a shame if you didn't get it?" Just some fluff taking place after the season finale:)


**Hello guys:) I haven't really been in the mood of writing lately, but that changed because now it's the summer break and I got loads of time. So with this story I am trying to kind of kill break the ice between me and writing. LOL. Ok, so special thanks go to Meghan (****MeganJuliaaa_**** ) who beta read this. Thank you so much! **

**And as always, please let me know what you think and whether you would want to read another chapter. :)) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist. **

**Oh, and I loved the season finale :D**

There it was, her daily shock in the morning when she awoke and there was someone lying next to her. She wasn't used to it and it would take her a while till she would be. It was a warm summer morning and the blanket was curled up at their waist, waiting to be shoved off by her in order to getting some breakfast and a coffee. Her craving for coffee hadn't changed and she still needed her big cup in the morning to get through the day. Maybe it was work, maybe it was the people that were surrounding her or maybe it was just a nasty habit. But the people that were surrounding her had changed, so had she. Patrick Jane was no longer the annoying pain in the ass he had been once. She couldn't really say at which point or at which time that had changed but now she could say that he was a pleasuring pain in the butt from time to time.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the blond curls on the pillow next to hers. She had always liked the colour, maybe because no one in her family had been or was blond. She finally managed to get herself to get up and slowly moved to the kitchen downstairs. Every day after the little shock came the happiness and that was something that had been missing in her life for a long time. Pure and utter happiness which made her days better and her nights even more. She put her cup beneath the coffee maker and watched the brown liquid streaming down.

Meanwhile Jane turned around in bed and didn't want to get up. His eyes still closed he reached for his girlfriend because he wanted to snuggle into her and get a free kiss, but as usual she was already gone. The smell of coffee told him that she was keeping up with her addiction. Lately he had felt a lot better and he was sure that there was only one person that was responsible for that. He got up and joined her downstairs after getting some clothes on. He didn't know why but they had kinda agreed that his pajamas were his underwear. But some days even that one little piece was gone in the morning...weird...

But Jane knew someone who was happy about that, someone he was now hugging from behind. She immediately snuggled into him and they stood there for a moment, just feeling each other's presence.

She loved those little gestures of affection even if sometimes she denied doing so. If she could only stay like that forever, covered in the body of the man she loved and her best friend. Love was one crazy thing, she thought. So much depends on what you do with it, how you use the chances you are given and with a bit of luck in the mix you could get it all.

"Anything you want me to give to you?" she asked him after some minutes.

He kissed her hair and answered "No my dear, not really, I'm happy with just you, but a kiss wouldn't be bad."

She smiled and turned around "Wouldn't it be a shame if you didn't get it?"

"Oh you little..." he started but he couldn't finish his sentence because his words were silenced by her lips. Her kisses were the best, he thought. And he had a lot of other people to compare kisses to. Lisbon also felt like that and her decision got underlined every time her heartbeat speed up when he got close. It makes a difference whether you kiss a random person, a person you think you are in love with or whether you kiss the person you love with your whole heart and the person you know so well that you've seen inside their soul.

He smiled his biggest smile at her when they parted for a second to get some air.

"I love you so much, have I told you that already?"

"Not often enough" she said and leaned in so that they could continue where they had left off.

It does make such a great difference. Lisbon knew now that what she had with Marcus had been pretend at its best. Oh, she had lied to herself and everyone else and she wouldn't have wanted to admit the truth in a thousand years, but now when she looked back at her time with Marcus, she knew that it had gotten her further, it had taught her to be true to herself.

Jane let his hands glide up and down her back, he knew that she liked it a lot, while their lips were still locked.

That whole thing had also taught them something else they hadn't been aware of before. You have to take risks and you have to do things differently to get the fun part of this thing called life.

His hands slid under her night shirt and he luckily found that she wasn't wearing anything beneath. Since Jane had just put on a t-shirt and his boxer-shorts there wasn't much to do for Lisbon but when she had just put her hands on the waistband of his shorts her phone rang, two seconds later Jane's phone on the counter also did.

"Lisbon?" she answered and saw that it was Fischer calling. There was a case which needed both of their assistance. They would be meeting at the crime scene she said. "I see, ok. Well, see you there."

Jane had a similar talk with Abbott and since they didn't want to take the airstream they decided to go with Lisbon's car. They didn't mind being seen together anymore, no one had ever doubted that they were a couple even when they hadn't been, Pike-period accepted. She ran upstairs, got dressed in about five seconds and was in the bathroom seven seconds later. Jane slowly trotted upstairs, got one of his shirts, stepped into a new pair of trousers and joined her in the bathroom.

Five minutes later they were sat in the car and drove to the crime scene, that wasn't far from their home, or Lisbon's home, whatever you want to call it.

The crime that had happened was that someone had left the part of a body, a thumb, to be precise, on a park bench in front of the FBI.

When Lisbon saw it her facial expression dropped and she looked at the thumb with disgust before she turned away looking for Fisher and Abbott who were standing only a few meters away.

"What does that mean?" she asked them curiously.

"We don't know, all we got is that newspaper on the bench which has some kind of code inside."

When she looked over again she saw Jane bent over the thumb, or not, he was a little bit away from it and he was looking at the newspaper. "Guys! There is a code or something like that on the newspaper!" he yelled excited. "Most people wouldn't have noticed...but yeah it's me...Abbott, do you have a glove or should I touch it like that?"

"Uhm Jane you can have a glove, but we already made a picture and sent it to Wiley before you even got here..." Abbott said and he couldn't keep a little bit of sass out of his voice. Jane stopped and looked at him as if he had just broken another tea cup.

"Oh."

"Is there anything else we have to do here? Or can we get inside?" Lisbon asked and looked at Abbott who was still smirking at Jane.

"Abbott!" Fischer said to get his attention.

"Yeah uhm, nope, you two go and get some breakfast, we will meet in an hour in the bullpen."

"Okay, we'll be there! Anything we should bring you?" Lisbon asked.

"That's very nice, but no. My wife got me cake to eat at work."

"Uh I'd like a doughnut guys. Double chocolate, please, thanks."

"Gotcha. See you."

They got into the car, walking so close to each other that they bumped together countless times.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Lisbon asked him grinning.

"What! I am hungry! It's not as if I weren't more physically active than before! So practically this is your fault."

"Oh and I am happy about that. I'll carry the burden." They grinned at each other and made their way to the bakery.


End file.
